Jade's outfits
Jade Harley has alchemized a variety of outfits throughout the course of Homestuck. __TOC__ Wardrobifier Jade's shirt originally cycles between 10 different images due to a device in her room called the Wardrobifier. The designs are listed below. *'Atom': A diagram of an atom, shown right before the view is switched to the Wayward Vagabond in the (supposedly nuclear-powered) Skyship Base. This was originally thought to be her "default", as it was the only constant symbol when the Wardrobifier was set to different groups of designs, and appeared on various Jade-related objects. *'Devilbeast': A silhouette of Bec, shown when she was thinking of feeding him. This symbol also appeared on the pumpkin that was(n't) in her atrium. Somehow, even though it was not one of her options for the "set image" cycle, it still appeared during the End of Act 4 flash. It turns out to be her only usable shirt after her room explodes. *'Pumpkin': Shown right after the viewer tried to drop a pumpkin on her. *'Leaf': Shown when she was thinking about her interests, mainly horticulture. Andrew originally planned this to be her default shirt image.. *'Ghost': The (Blue) Green Slime Ghost, when reminded about John. The original image on it. *'Spirograph': The Seven Gates of Sburb. The significance is unknown. It appeared when she was picking a Mandarin Orange from her garden. *'Squiddle': Shown right before she entered her bedroom, which is full of Squiddle plushies. *'Radioactive': A nuclear hazard sign, shown while picking up a rifle near her uranium-littered worktable. *'Sun': A stylized sun, seen . *'Flower': A simple flower. Iron Lass Suit An outfit that Jade creates from her Grandfather's Iron Man armor and her Devilbeast shirt. It cost 100,000 Build Grist, 20,000 Ruby, 10,000 Amber and 1,000 Uranium. She claims that it's stylish but cumbersome, and probably only good for special occasions. She says that for regular wear, she would prefer an outfit that's more comfy and doesn't violate copyright laws. Dress of Eclectica Jade creates the Dress of Eclectica by combining one of her Grandpa's Beauties and her Devilbeast shirt. It cost her only 8 pieces of Cobalt. The dress is blue and wavy, with two layers to the skirt. It has a light blue belt. She comments that it's "so much better", but has nothing else to say. Squiddlejacket & Squiddlesneaks Jade combines her Lunchtop, one of her grandpa's Big Game Trophies and her shirt and shoes to make a Warm Fuzzy Squiddlejacket and Squiddlesneaks. They double as computers. Jade will never be caught without a computer, ever. Dead Shuffle dress Jade creates the Dead Shuffle dress combining a Decrepit Mummy, her outfit and Dave's Midnight Crew poster. It cost 40 pieces of Tar, 40 of Garnet, and 40 each of two other unknown types of grist. The shirt portion of the outfit bears a resemblance to Dave's Four Aces Suited outfit. When wearing this outfit, she almost felt as if she was ripped straight from the animes. Three in the Morning dress An outfit Jade alchemizes from the Dress of Ecelectica, Dave's Felt poster and an 8 Ball. It cost 8 pieces of Tar and 1 of Uranium. It closely resembles Snowman's outfit from the cover of The Felt. Jade cannot imagine wearing it on anything other than super special occasions, it is that fancy. Plus she'd freeze her ass off in it. Skaianet Logo Shirt Young Jade is seen wearing this shirt in the past. It has a Diamond Motif, possibly to foreshadow the 4 quadrants like John and Dave's Spade and Heart shirt, respectively. See Also: *Lunchtop *John's Outfits *Rose's Outfits *Dave's Outfits Category:Homestuck Category:Inventory Category:Inventory - Homestuck